The Fix
:''When we embrace what lies within, our potential has no limit, the future is filled with promise, the present rife with expectation. But when we deny our instinct, and struggle against our deepest urges, uncertainty begins. Where does this path lead? When will the changes end? Is this transformation a gift, or a curse? And for those who fear what lies ahead, the most important question of all: can we ever really change what we are? '' Plot summary Niki is still in the county jail. A psychological counselor arrives to work on Niki's case, and diagnoses her with multiple personality disorder; Niki refuses her help. Meanwhile, D.L. is having difficulty getting money to pay the rent, and being a single dad for Micah. He sneaks into Niki's cell to break her out, but she insists on remaining and tells him that he must step up and take care of Micah. After school, Micah stops by an automated teller machine and uses his power to withdraw thousands of dollars. D.L. and Micah make up, and Micah gives him the money to pay for rent. The psychologist returns to help Niki, but in order to do so, Niki must let her talk with Jessica. Matt tells his wife more about the events at Primatech Paper. She has difficulty accepting his powers and the events of the past month. She also begs him again to fix the plumbing. He attends his review, where his statement of the actual events at Primatech are not believed by the three captains. Matt recants and said he lied because he failed his detective test three times and wanted to look like a hero. The review board places him on six months suspension. He returns home to leaking plumbing. After fixing the plumbing, he tells his wife about the suspension, and fears that his already tumultous marriage is ruined. His wife lets him read her mind once more. Matt does and learns she is pregnant. They rejoice. Claire and Zach begin researching her biological mother. In a secret meeting with The Haitian, he reveals to Claire that Mr. Bennet told him her mother died 14 years ago, but tells Claire that it will be the last time she will be able to talk to him about her family history. Searching for other avenues for the truth, Claire and Zach find a news article which states both she and her mother died in a fire in Kermit, Texas. They understand that it may not have been all that unreasonable for Claire to have been considered dead but "heal" through regeneration; what they don't immediately realize is that her mother may also be very much alive through a similar means. Zach pushes her to keep researching as she may find a distant relative. Claire's persistence pays off, as a phone call to a possible relative puts her in contact with her mother, a pyrokinetic (a possible cause of the fire and reason for her survival). Mr. and Sandra Bennet become concerned with Claire's emotional distance and how much homework she has, as Claire and Zach cover up their investigation by claiming to be working on a paper on manatees. At one point, they are almost caught looking at Mr. Bennet's computer files in their search for the truth, but close everything before he enters the house. Hiro's powers have still not returned as he and Ando prepare to leave the museum's parking garage. However, strangers are waiting for them, and they are kidnapped. Their captor offers them plane tickets to Japan from his boss, but Hiro refuses to abandon his mission. Their captor takes them to an alley, where they meet his boss--Hiro's father (played by George Takei).1 Nathan goes to Mohinder to find out where Peter is, but neither have heard from Peter in days. Mohinder tells Nathan about Chandra's list. He explains to Nathan how Peter's DNA causes him to soak up others' abilities. Nathan initially refuses to let Mohinder help find Peter, but Mohinder convinces him by stating that if he can study Peter, he may be able to find a cure for all the affected people. Peter finds Claude, who is shocked that Peter can see him. Peter asks for his help in learning how to control his powers. Claude refuses to help and warns that others have tried and failed. Peter finds him again on the roof of Charles' building, and again asks for help. Claude again refuses. Peter decides to leave town, but Nathan and Mohinder arrive at his apartment. Peter is insulted at Mohinder's offer to study and cure him. Peter tricks the men and gets away with Claude's help. Claude finally agrees to help Peter train his empathic powers. Claire calls a woman and asks if she knows anything about Meredith Gordon, her biological mother. The woman asks why she is asking this. Claire tells her that she may be her daughter. The woman, shocked, replies that she is Meredith Gordon - while lighting a cigarette using pyrokinesis. Mr. Bennet goes to check on Sylar. Hank tells him Sylar's vitals are highly irregular and he may be dying. After leaving and being told over the phone that Sylar is dead, Bennet returns. There, Bennet pulls back a sheet and finds Hank's dead body where Sylar's should be. Bennet turns around to find a wide-awake Sylar, who asks "How's Claire?" Starring * Hayden Panettiere as Claire Bennet * Jack Coleman as Noah Bennet * Ashley Crow as Sandra Bennet * Jessalyn Gilsig as Meredith Gordon * Jimmy Jean-Louis as The Haitian * Leonard Roberts as D.L. Hawkins * James Kyson Lee as Ando Masahashi * Masi Oka as Hiro Nakamura * Greg Grunberg as Matt Parkman * Adrian Pasdar as Nathan Petrelli * Milo Ventimiglia as Peter Petrelli * Christopher Eccleston as Claude Rains * Noah Gray-Cabey as Micah Sanders * Ali Larter as Niki Sanders * Sendhil Ramamurthy as Mohinder Suresh * Zachary Quinto as Sylar * Thomas Dekker as Zach Reference 113